This study contains a core proposal for critical research analysis of patients referred for hepatic transplantation. Patients are admitted for pre-transplantation work-up and pre-surgical preparation to provide patient population and clinical framework for varied investigations, hepatic transplantation and alternative medical and surgical treatments.